Shackles
by sasukes dark angel
Summary: I had always believed that I was strong"...Itachi has captured Sasuke, and has...plans...for him. Will Sasuke fight back or submit to sinful pleasure? Uchihacest.


This is the first story that I'm gonna put on here, so bear with me. I'm not exactly sure on how to use the program yet.

Description: Sasuke is captured by Itachi, who only wants to torture and molest him and stuff.

Warning: Uchihacest, torture, blood, sex, so don't be reading this is you're all underage and stuff.

* * *

I had always believed that I was strong. That I was unbreakable. That I had the ability to protect others, despite the horrible deeds that I could admit to.

And yet I still found myself here, captured by the one person who I hated even more than myself. Itachi. My very own devil-incarnate bastard of an older brother.

The rough floorboards tore at my skin as I shifted the position I was laying in. The shackles that had been forced onto me had long rubbed my wrists and ankles raw, and I winced as the cold metal brushed against them again.

My clothes had been torn to shreds during my struggle with Itachi, and blood still flowed from the gash on my back that had brought me down. My weapons were gone, my chakra was drained, and the hope of being rescued by Suigetsu or Karin had long slipped away. I didn't even know if they were alive. Knowing Itachi, probably not. He didn't leave witnesses.

When I had regained consciousness after passing out from exhaustion, I had found myself in this room, chained down and only given a bottle of water and some stale bread as sustenance. For hours I lay here, listening to my own breathing and the occasional sounds of distant footsteps outside.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door was opened and a dark figure stepped in.

Itachi.

I could tell it was him without even looking his way. He carried with him a shroud of darkness and hate, and it reminded me so much of the aura surrounding me.

"Sasuke." He chuckled darkly. "Dearest little brother."

My head snapped up, and my furious eyes met matching red sharingan ones. He calmly approached, and leaned down to my level, facing me. He stared into my eyes, as if searching for something. Finally giving up, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me from the ground. Four kunai appeared out of his black and red cloak, and he stuck them through the links of the shackles, driving them into the rough wooden wall. Stepping back, he contemplated my limp form, now hanging spread-eagle, legs and arms stretched to side.

The swirling red eyes bored into me, and I felt exposed, unprotected from his gaze. As if he could see into my soul, and feel the guilt that I carried with me all the time. The guilt of my past dark actions.

When he finally moved, I had lost all feeling in my arms, and the wound on my back was hurting from the wall. Itachi walked up and touched two fingers to my forehead. Just like old times, when we were still kids. The hand moved down to cup my cheek, but I wrenched my head away to face the ground. I felt his lips move to my ear.

"Foolish little brother." He purred warmly, his voice smooth and seductive. So unlike the real Itachi.

He took my earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently. His hands moved to grasp my hips as his mouth traveled down my neck, licking tortuously slow. He stopped at the place where my pulse throbbed under white porcelain skin, and sucked on it viciously, leaving an angry red mark.

I gasped in surprise at his sudden actions, but when I felt his lips curl into a smirk against my neck, I tried not to make any more noise. Any struggling would only amuse him more, provoking him to torture me with methods that only he could come up with.

He ran his teeth lightly over my collarbone and stopped again, between my neck and left shoulder. The spot was teased by his lips, and then he bit down hard, sinking his teeth deep into my skin. I half-choked half-screamed in pain, already feeling the blood start to trickle down. Itachi ripped off what was left of my shirt and licked up the blood as it dripped down my chest.

He paid particular attention to my nipples, and when the blood was all gone he latched his lips onto one of the pert nubs. He scraped his teeth over it sucked on it, making it hard and dark. By the time he switched sides, moving from the tormented nipple to the untouched one, I was trying my best not to arch my back and moan. It hurt so much, but as the pain shot through me, it twisted with sweet pleasure that made my head spin.

_No! I shouldn't be enjoying this! This is Itachi, damnit! _

But low moans continued to slip past my lips, along with gasps as he continued on with ravaging my body.

**(Itachi's point of view)**

The sleek body writhed against me as I returned to his neck, biting and sucking at the snow-white skin. A trail of throbbing red blemishes on his neck marked my progress, and I could see that he was enjoying the pain. The little masochist would try to stifle his moans, and was biting his lip furiously, but nothing was hidden from me.

I rose to face him, and touched the streak of blood from where he had practically chewed his lip through. I pressed closer to him, our lips inches apart, the smell of his blood tingling in my nostrils. I decided not to prolong it and kissed him fiercely, tasting the sweet blood in his mouth, pushing our tongues together.

His eyes widened and he thrashed about, trying to get me off of him, but I was stronger than he, and I shoved him against the wall, bringing our hips together. He gasped at the sensation, his hips bucking forward involuntarily as I continued to relentlessly grind our hips together. I chuckled low in my throat, and attacked his lips again, invading his warm mouth.

Sasuke was panting by now, his arousal evident through his clothes. My hands wandered down, teasing his well built form, and slipped into his pants. I brushed over his hard member, earning a lustful groan.

"I-Itachi…" he finally said.

"Yes, Sasuke dearest?" I replied, deciding to humor him. My hand still hovered over his throbbing cock.

"Please…please, Itachi." he whimpered, eyes shut tight. I was surprised. He was submitting already? I had expected there to be more sexy torture before he broke.

"Please what?" I brushed over the cock again, my lips at his ear. He moaned, chest heaving.

"Touch me…please…"

"Where do you want me to touch you?" I grabbed his cock roughly, pulling up in one stroke. He bucked forward into my hand, but I let go, causing him to whimper.

"Touch my cock, Itachi! Please! I'm begging you! It hurts…" he wailed, desperate for release.

"As you wish, brother dearest."

I wrapped my fingers around his member and started stroking him, slow at first, but then faster, rougher. He was beyond coherent words now, just delicious animal sounds that excited me. I sped up even more, and then he was arching his back against the wall, pushing his hips forward to meet my hand.

With a piercing scream, he came in my hand, and then slumped back against the wall, panting heavily. I wiped my hand on his clothes and pulled out the kunai that held him up. I caught him before he could hit the floor, and set him down again.

Before I closed the door, I heard him mumble something.

"Brother…"

* * *

A./N.- wow that was kinda dark…hmm I was in the mood for an evil Itachi (RIP by the way! I loved him!). I might continue this, depending on if you want me too, so review, kiddies! Please? I will be handing out muffins to reviwers! (okay maybe not but still, just do it.

-gaia


End file.
